


To Make Tea

by TheLadyofSupernatural



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Jared's empathy, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Submission, consent culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofSupernatural/pseuds/TheLadyofSupernatural
Summary: "What do you say we go to the office, and you can make me some tea? That might make you feel better?"My kinky take on what happened after that scene.





	To Make Tea

“What do you say we go to the office, and you can make me some tea? That might make you feel better?”

Jared nods numbly. On some level he knows that Fiona was a robot, but she had emotions. Jared could almost feel them in the same way that he feels the emotions of humans. 

Being as empathetic as Jared is, in a culture filled with those with so little, can be exhausting. He can almost always tell how someone's feeling, and why, even better than they do. And he can see the truth in the relationships between different people, like with Dinesh and Gilfoyle. They're obviously in love with each other, and are obviously completely incapable of acknowledging that or expressing it in a healthy fashion. But there's very little he can do to alter that. Yelling at them to “Just fuck and get it over with” as Richard had might be very satisfying in the short term, but solves nothing. And Jared knows that nothing he says ever will. Sometimes he feels a little like Cassandra. All knowledged up and no one to listen. 

Jared's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car door opening. They'd reached the parking lot without him taking any notice.

“Come on, Jared.” Richard's voice is far kinder and more understanding than it usually is. He puts a hand on Jared's shoulder and pushes him down gently into the seat. Jared goes without resistance. Richard has a tendency to be rather scarce with physical affection most of the time, so whenever he touches Jared, Jared usually melts and does whatever Richard tells him to. 

Richard doesn't try to say anything on the ride back to the office, which Jared is grateful for. He's also distantly proud of Richard and his increasing emotional intelligence. The fact that Richard was capable of inferring that Jared was pouring emotions into Fiona due to his attempts at 'emotional abstinence'(which sounds like an utterly ridiculous phrase in retrospect) was quite impressive of him.

“Come on, Jared,” Richard says again. Jared blinks. They're at his apartment. 

“I thought we were going back to the office.”

“This is closer. And I don't think you're going to want anyone at the office to see you.”

Jared's not certain that's true at all. Richard's the one with angst about showing emotions, not Jared, but he doesn't protest and follows Richard. 

As soon as the door shuts, Richard tangles his hands in Jared's hair and pushes him to his knees. _Oh. That's why we're here._

Jared closes his eyes and takes what he's given, pressing his face into Richard's thigh and breathing deeply. Richard strokes Jared's hair gently while he collects himself.

“You ready to make my tea?” Richard asks after a few moments. Jared nods eagerly, and starts to stand up, stopping immediately at Richard's hand tightening on his shoulder. “I didn't tell you to get up.”

Jared nods, lowering his head. Richard runs his hand down Jared's cheek, thumb catching his lower lip before putting it under his chin and pushing his face up. His breath catches in his throat. Richard's eyes are steely blue, his gaze steady. He's so awkward and bumbling in his day to day life, but as soon as he has Jared on his knees, it's like all of that just vanishes.

“You can get up now.”

There's something soothing about making tea for Richard. The methodical nature of it, the pride at making it perfectly, and the approval in Richard's eyes when Jared hands him the cup leaves him feeling almost drugged as he curls up at Richard's feet, pressing his face once more into Richard's leg. Richard starts reading a book, letting Jared hold his tea for him while he does so. He feels so safe, so cared for, so useful. Richard is gently stroking his hair again while he reads, periodically drinking his tea and setting it back down into Jared's hands. 

Once the tea is finished, Richard closes his book. 

“Go wash the cup,” he says quietly. 

When Jared returns to the living room, Richard snaps his fingers and points at the space between his legs. Jared's heart starts pounding as he resumes his position. This time Richard is focused on him and nothing else. Jared tries to look down but Richard puts a forefinger under Jared's chin and softly turns his face up. Richard runs the back of his hand down Jared's face, sliding his thumb across his lips again, this time pushing into his mouth. Jared's eyes flutter closed as he sucks. Richard is running the pads of his fingers along Jared's cheek, tracing little patterns.

Richard pulls his thumb back after a minute, and cradles Jared's face in both hands, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You feeling better?”

Jared nods, trying to absorb every wonderful sensation. Living the kind of life he has, he knows that beautiful moments are ephemeral, and need to be experienced as completely as possible, because there are plenty of moments that aren't.

“Do you want to get some sleep?”

“It's the middle of the day,” Jared points out. Richard grins.

“And? We're the bosses. They'll live without us for a few hours.”

“Us?” 

Richard looks mildly insecure now, which, Jared knows, is very rarely an emotion Richard feels regarding him.

“If you want.” 

Jared's not entirely certain what's being offered here, and he suspects Richard doesn't know either. Kink play notwithstanding, things have never turned especially sexual between them. They've never shared a bed before, or even kissed. Richard's always been far too deep in the closet to be able to do those things. But maybe now....

“I—I do.”

Richard looks far more relieved than Jared had expected. Richard stands up, holding out his hand. Jared takes it, still a little wobbly and a bit high from the endorphins. Richard doesn't let go, but tugs him towards Jared's bedroom. Jared's heart starts thumping again, and he gets a bit dizzy. He's wanted this for so long, but he's not sure exactly where Richard wants to take this. Jared knows that's not fair to him, and, had Richard been more accepting of his sexuality, Jared would never tolerate that lack of communication. But he's in love. And pushing Richard on this, even slightly, could destroy everything. 

“Are you okay with it if we strip down to our boxers?”

If Jared hadn't seen the words come out of Richard's mouth, he wouldn't have believed them.

“Y—yeah. That's okay.”

Suddenly Richard's hands are on his shirt, unbuttoning and pulling it off. Jared starts to breathe a little faster. Richard raises his eyebrows, glancing down at his own shirt. Jared tries to stop his fingers from trembling as he carefully takes it off Richard and folds it neatly.

He starts shaking harder as Richard's hands go to his belt. _Stay calm, Donald, stay calm, it's not like you haven't done this with hundreds of other people_.

But it isn't the same. This has been five years in the making, and Jared has no idea how to cope with it. 

_Oh, no_.

Richard is pulling down his pants, and suddenly Jared realizes the problem with this scenario. He catches Richard's wrist.

“I...you might not want to do that.”

Richard stops. “I'll only stop if you want me to. I don't want to.”

Jared blinks. Where had Richard found the ability to do this? Jared can still see the mild anxiety in his eyes, but Richard is doing an impressive job at hiding it. 

“If you're sure.” Jared releases Richard's wrist. Richard hesitates for just a moment, then resumes. Jared tries and fails to not to blush at the tent in his boxers. By the time it's Jared's turn to take off Richard's pants, he's shaking too much to get a grip on them. Richard covers his hands.

“Let me.”

Jared's hands drop and he tries not to look while Richard takes his pants off. Richard might be the dominant one in this scenario, but he's still having a hard time accepting this part of himself, and Jared doesn't want Richard to feel at all scrutinized. 

Richard's trembling himself as he gets under the covers. Jared slides in after, and they proceed to stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments. Finally Richard sighs.

“Come on,” he murmurs, taking Jared's arm and pulling him into an embrace. 

Jared buries his face in Richard's chest, trying to slow his heart rate. Richard pets his hair gently, as they lie there getting used to each other. 

Richard tips Jared's face up. They're close, closer than they've ever been before. Jared's desperate to feel Richard's lips on his, but knows he can't be the one to initiate it. Richard's thumb runs along his mouth again, and Jared obediently takes it in. His eyes flick up to Richard's. His eyes are lidded, his breath coming faster. He pulls his thumb out of Jared's mouth. They can't seem to stop looking at each other. 

Then Richard is rolling them over, pressing Jared's body against the mattress. Jared can feel Richard quivering, but he's holding Jared down firmly by the wrists nonetheless. Richard puts a knee gently between Jared's thighs, and pushes them apart until their bodies are fully flush together. Jared can feel how hard Richard is against him, and now Richard seems to be having a difficult time looking at him. 

“Is this okay?” Richard asks softly

“Yes,” Jared breathes.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Richard's lips finally meet his, and Jared's heart is too busy exploding to even be able to feel them at first. He wishes he's able to wrap his arms around Richard's neck, but knows that Richard needs to feel like he has complete control over this. He lets his body lie still, but he's kissing Richard back with everything he has in him. 

Jared has had sex with more men and women than he can count. He's been with those who know absolutely nothing about how to have sex kindly, and those who made love to him so beautifully it makes him cry to think about. 

Richard isn't even close to Jared when it comes to technique, but for the first time in his life, Jared doesn't care. Every nerve in his body is alight, love filling him so completely it's a wonder he doesn't start shining. Richard, despite having initiated the kiss, is very hesitant at first, but he seems to be sinking into Jared, their bodies pressed so tightly together that they might as well be one.

Richard breaks away first, and Jared doesn't try to follow. Richard's flushed, a look of tentative wonder on his face, and in that moment, Jared realizes that he's the first man Richard has ever kissed. Until now, Jared assumed that there had been a few over the years, but apparently Richard's closet must lead to Narnia. There's no mistaking his expression. He's just had a life changing experience, and not only is Jared there to witness it, but he's the one who made it happen.

“Wow,” Richard breathes. “That...that's what it's like?”

Jared hesitates. This can go one of two ways. Either Richard will be filled with joy and have amazing sex with Jared, or he'll freak out about thirty years of lost time, and Jared knows that his next words will decide which one.

“It's what it's like with me,” Jared says softly, and knows in that instant that it was the perfect thing to say. Empathy does have its perks. 

The last of Richard's reluctance vanishes, and he releases Jared's wrists to engulf his hands in Jared's hair, their lips colliding again. Jared takes the invitation, and wraps his arms around Richard's neck. Now they're moving as one, their erections sliding against each other. Richard breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. 

Jared opens his eyes. Richard's head is hanging, body shaking. Jared reaches up and touches Richard's chest, so smooth and warm. Richard looks at him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Jared doesn't exactly want to look this thing in the mouth, but he's far more concerned about the long term effects of this on their relationship. He's not willing to lose Richard for the chance to have sex with him once. 

Richard nods. “I have for years. I just...I couldn't....”

Jared throws caution to the wind and moves up to initiate a kiss. He can almost feel Richard's gratitude at not being expected to say anything more. Now they're kissing, really kissing, and Jared finally feels like he can give as well as take. He strokes his hands down Richard's face, moving his lips to gently suck and lick at Richard's neck, salty on his tongue. Richard shudders, but doesn't make a sound, which Jared had expected. He isn't sure if Richard will ever grow confident enough to do any kind of dirty talk, but honestly, Jared doesn't want that anyway, not really. He's heard every kind of filth imaginable, most of it aggressive and violent. He doesn't want it to be like that with Richard. He wants gentle, kind dominance, and he thinks Richard wants that too. He vividly remembers the look of horror on Richard's face when Jared asked if striking him would make Richard feel better. That expression had only increased his love of and devotion to Richard. 

_Oh, wow._

Richard is sliding his right hand down Jared's chest, the left one in a tight grip on Jared's hair. He pauses at Jared's waistband.

“May I?”

The constant checking in is turning Jared's insides to marshmallow. He nods. Richard's throat is working in the way it normally does when he's about to vomit, and Jared hopes desperately that he doesn't. Jared's had far worse happen during sex, and could easily brush it off, but this is Richard's first sexual experience with a man. Jared doesn't want it to be traumatic. 

Richard manages to enclose his fingers around Jared's cock, and, to his relief, Richard's throat stops moving. Assured that this won't become a deeply unpleasant experience, Jared closes his eyes, again making sure to catalog every incredible sensation. 

“Can I—would it be okay if I sucked you?” Jared asks, fighting to keep the fear from his voice. 

Richard's eyes shut at those words. For a moment, a heart freezing moment, Jared thinks he went too far. Then Richard's eyes open, and they're filled with nothing but longing. He nods. 

Richard rolls off of Jared to lie on his back, and Jared needs no further encouragement. He nuzzles his face into Richard's crotch, inhaling deeply, pheromones rushing to his head. He reverently pulls Richard's boxers off, seeing his cock for the first time. It's not porn star big, by any means, but it's enough to choke him(okay, maybe there are some violent aspects of sex he enjoys). He's a little unsure of how to go about this, though. Jared knows everything imaginable about blowjobs, and how to do them perfectly, but he's not certain that demonstrating that is the right move in this situation, given Richard's inexperience. While he can usually figure out exactly what a partner is looking for, the dstakes have never been so high before. He can't screw this up. 

So he's tentative at first, gently licking at the head, letting his nervousness show. It's for a different reason, but Richard will ideally think that it's got something to do with inexperience as well.

He does not.

“Jared.”

Jared looks up. Richard's smiling, a little wryly. “I know you're experienced. You don't have to pretend. I'm okay with it.”

Relief rushes through Jared. The idea of being able to use every trick he knows on Richard is an intoxicating one. He loves sucking dick, he really does(at least in completely consensual, mutually desired sex). It hits on the same parts of his brain that enjoy making tea for Richard and letting him use Jared as a cup holder. It's about service. It's about making his dominant happy. The fact that he's excellent at it is just a plus. He'd love it either way. 

Jared sucks Richard into his mouth completely. Richard inhales sharply, hand coming down to grip Jared's hair. Jared starts to pull away in concern, but Richard pushes his head back down, and Jared yields, insides twisting in the best way possible. _Yes, please_.

Richard seems to get it, and he pushes himself further into Jared's mouth. Jared relaxes his throat and jaw muscles, closing his eyes in pleasure as Richard starts to fuck his mouth even harder. Jared might know all the best moves, but being used in this way is far more satisfying. Tears start to leak out of his eyes, but he stays still, even enjoying those. 

Richard yanks Jared off suddenly, and pulls him up to push his face into a pillow. Jared bites it, trying not to laugh at the cliché. Richard pauses, but only briefly, before pulling Jared's boxers fully off. He presses his dick against Jared's bottom(Jared's always hated the word 'ass').

“Do...do you want to have anal sex?” Jared asks tentatively. 

Richard freezes, and Jared wonders again if he's gone too far. “Isn't that kind of...dirty?”

Jared tries not to smile. “Well, yes.” He glances over his shoulder. “I can remedy that, if you like.”

Richard looks relieved. “Okay, yeah.”

“I'll be right back.”

Enemas are never exactly fun, but Jared wants this to be amazing. And the truth is, it's better like this. He should know. 

Richard's sitting on the bed staring at his twisting hands when Jared comes back out. He sits next to Richard, covering his hands with his own, stilling them.

“I'm ready now, if you still want.” 

Richard looks up at him, and though there is still a trace of fear there, there's no reluctance anymore. “Yes. I do.”

Jared exhales. “I prepared myself. All you have to do is put on a condom and some of this lubricant, and we can.”

Richard takes the offered supplies, and Jared can see goosebumps on his arms. Jared rolls over onto his stomach again. This suddenly feels real for the first time, and Jared lets his face fall into the pillow again, no longer feeling any desire to do silly and cliché things. He shivers when he feels Richard's hand sliding down his back, and into the crease between his cheeks. Richard hesitates one more time, and then pushes his forefinger inside Jared. It goes easily, and Jared tries not to whimper. There's still a small measure of surreality to the whole situation, and it's making it difficult for him to fully control himself. 

“Shh, relax,” Richard whispers. He seems to have regained his dominance a bit, and holds Jared down while he slowly fingers him. Jared can't control his reaction this time and lets out a shuddering moan. 

“Fuck.” 

Jared starts to look around, but Richard pushes his face back into the pillow gently. “I want to fuck you. May I?”

Jared doesn't trust himself to speak, but nods frantically. Richard positions himself between Jared's thighs and pulls at Jared's hips until his bottom is at the right height. Richard keeps Jared's head down, gripping his hair tightly. He can feel Richard's cock, so hot and firm between his cheeks. Richard releases a sharp breath, and then positions himself at Jared's entrance. He goes slow, and Jared can feel every inch of Richard as he sinks inside. Jared does actually bite the pillow now, and this time it doesn't seem silly at all. Richard bottoms out, hissing slightly. 

“You okay?” Jared asks softly.

Richard lets out a somewhat strangled laugh. “Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking you that?”

“No,” Jared says firmly, looking over his shoulder. “We both are.” 

Richard nods, still shaking a bit. “I'm good. You?”

“Yes.”

Jared knows that there are people who find the constant affirmation of consent tedious, but he's spent enough time having his body used carelessly by others to feel anything other than warmth and reassurance. It actually makes him harder. 

Richard pushes Jared's head back into the pillow and grips his hips tightly. Jared squeezes the sheets, feeling the fibers almost give way, eyes rolling back in his head when Richard starts moving. As always, it takes a few moments to find a rhythm, but once they do, it's like they've been doing it forever. Like they're made for each other. 

Richard then abandons rhythm entirely, and just yanks Jared back onto his cock, over and over again. Richard doesn't know how to hit the prostate yet, but his dick still lightly grazes over it on occasion. Just enough to drive Jared out of his mind. The sheets begin to tear under his fingers, Richard pounding into him and completely ignoring Jared's cock, which is a bit of a surprise. Jared once told Richard that he enjoyed that kink during sex, but Richard had gone very quiet at those words and walked away. Jared didn't expect him to even remember that, let alone do it.

Richard suddenly blankets Jared's body with his own, keeping Jared's hips up just enough to maintain penetration, and now Jared's cock has friction against the mattress. Richard bites his shoulder, and Jared cries out, his orgasm coming out of nowhere. His hole clenches around Richard's cock, and Jared can feel it pulsating in response. Richard's arms, which had been keeping him from crushing Jared, start to wobble. Jared rolls over, and Richard's cock falls out. He grimaces, discarding the condom, before collapsing next to Jared, staring up at the ceiling. Jared's briefly concerned, but there's no regret there, just pure euphoria. 

Richard glances at him, and pulls Jared into his arms once more. Jared dissolves into a puddle of bliss and love. Richard's fingers are gently stroking Jared's hair again, and he almost purrs. Richard's clean forefinger slides down to his mouth, and Jared opens obediently, sucking on it contentedly for a moment.

“You okay?” Jared murmurs sleepily after releasing Richard's finger. He can feel Richard smile against his head.

“Yeah. I'm good. Are you?”

“Fabulous.”

Richard's chest vibrates with silent laughter. “Do you want to sleep, or—” 

“I can make you some tea,” Jared responds instantly. He can feel Richard laughing again.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to shower and go to the office, but sure. You can make me some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to the non cruel version of criticism.


End file.
